


What Was There to Look Back

by Bliss_ful



Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied Dream/GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Funny tried hard, he tried extremely hard, but he could never hate the man. He was thankful for him in some ways.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065551
Kudos: 46





	What Was There to Look Back

Fundy tried hard to hate George. After all, the other had ruined his wedding. The wedding.. that he’d worked hard on and for! He’d waited tirelessly for Dream, yet the other never seemed to show the same effort or care. He hadn’t thought much of it before but now as he found himself spiraling down he couldn’t stop. Dream never had truly cared for him.. had he? He’d told everyone close to him it wasn’t for love but told Fundy it was. He’d heard it from George himself. 

In the end, it seemed George saved him, as sad as the sentence made him. George had saved him from a loveless marriage, from being a puppet in Dream’s game. Just another puppet. But Fundy refused to be a puppet, he would accomplish things! That’s what his mother used to say, anyway. Before she had died when he was much younger she’d whisper to him; “You’ll do great things one day, my little fox. Make sure to look back and be thankful, and don’t you worry, just follow your heart and you’re sure to differ from everyone around you.” Here he was, having followed his heart, Dream. He finally felt as if his mother’s words had been true. He had differed everyone around him, just not in the good way she has hoped. He’d betrayed his father and close friends, lost two people he considered practically siblings, his fiancé cheated, and practically everyone hated him unless he was on their side.

Not anymore. Fundy was done. He wasn’t going to be a puppet. So Fundy got up and left, he established Drywaters, he even made Niki and Ranboo trust him slightly more! He didn’t associate himself with “L’manburg” and he couldn’t help but thank George in his mind. Even if the other hadn’t intended to do so he’d let Fundy finally make his mother proud. He’d differed from everyone else in a good way, and he’d accomplished things he’d never dreamed of before.

Yet he didn’t follow one thing, he didn’t look back and thank L’manburg.

After all.. what was there to look back at but a dead country with people who didn’t care one bit about him unless he helped them ruin everyone else around him first?

**Author's Note:**

> :)) 
> 
> The streams today were really entertaining right c:.
> 
> Blood For The Blood God


End file.
